


Never Accept Fashion Tips From A Koudelka

by orphan_account



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Bujold
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-06
Updated: 2006-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Always picking on the sexual conservative.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never Accept Fashion Tips From A Koudelka

**Author's Note:**

> Always picking on the sexual conservative.

Miles met Ivan on the Komarr shuttle port, on his way to Beta Colony, on Ivan's way back. He noticed the earrings immediately, but swallowed the snicker. They shared a cup of coffee and covered the basics - how-was-grandma and kids-all-right - before Miles had to hurry. Just before leaving, out of kindness, he mentioned that many Barrayarans knew the code nowadays, that Ivan might want to break it to them gently, and that Miles looked forward to meeting his hermaphroditic monogamous lover soon.

Ivan didn't have time to explain, but he swore, right then, that Kareen Koudelka was going to die.


End file.
